Ringing In the New Year
by Matt Magnet
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like to spend New Year's Eve with Malcolm's family? If you have, read on! If you haven't, read on anyways! Don't you dare forget to review!
1. Default Chapter Title

Ringing In the New Year: Part 1

** **

"Yeah! It's almost 2001!" screamed Reese. It was 8:00 at night on New Year's Eve. His family was especially excited because the eldest son, Francis, would be there to celebrate with them.

"I still can't believe you convinced me to throw a party," Lois said, turning to Hal. "It's so much work!"

"Don't worry, Lois. It'll be worth it. I promise," Hal gave Lois a hug. Reese, Malcolm, and Dewey made disgusted faces at each other.

"What are we having for dinner?" asked Francis, coming out of his room.

"Francis, you're not even ready! The guests will be here any minute!" Lois yelled. Francis had apparently just stepped out of the shower. His hair was wet, and all he was wearing was a towel wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Fine. I'll get dressed." Heaving a sigh, Francis walked quickly back into his room to throw some clothes on.

"Mom, why do I have to wear a tie?" inquired Malcolm.

"Because we want the neighbors to think that we are a nice, well-behaved family. And if you boys even _think _about making any kind of trouble, I swear to God, I'll kill you!"

The doorbell rang. Hal ran to open it just as Francis sauntered in, fully dressed. The first guests to arrive were the Kinarbins, followed by Lois's co-worker, Craig. As Hal started to shut the door, it banged open again as a whole parade of people entered in a steady stream. 

"Francis, you pass around glasses of wine. Reese, hand out the pate. Malcolm, you're in charge of the caviar, and Dewey, you grab the calamari." Lois distributed trays loaded with food to her younger sons, and gave Francis crystal wine glasses to fill.

Hal looked nervously at the fancy food. "Lois, how did you get enough money to afford all this fancy stuff?"

"I mentioned to Craig that we were having a party, and he was all too eager to chip in. Remember to thank him." Putting on her best hostess smile, Lois strolled regally into the living room.

_Aw man, _thought Malcolm, _this really sucks. It's New Year's Eve and I'm stuck here with a bunch of losers. I bet that there's not one interesting in this entire room. I- wait a second. Who's that girl?_

Standing across the room was a pretty, blonde girl about Malcolm's age. When she turned to face him, her sky blue eyes shone with anticipation, and her smile was the most beautiful thing that Malcolm had ever seen. To his amazement, she ambled over to him.

"Hi," said the girl, "I'm Hayley. What's your name?"

Meanwhile, Francis had spotted a guy who looked as bored as he was. They appeared to be around the same age. Seeing as how Francis was bored to tears, he decided to head over to the guy and strike up a conversation.

"Hey, I'm Francis. Who dragged you here?"

"I'm Jeff. I think my dad works with your dad. This really bites, doesn't it?" Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes.

In the meantime, Dewey had managed to get a hold of some half empty wine glasses. Whenever someone set the glass down for a minute, he grab it, and bring it to Reese.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Reese asked. He was more than a little tipsy. 

"I love you too," answered Dewey, who was almost as drunk as his brother, "You're the greatest!"

Lois wrung her hands nervously. _This is absolutely awful! _She thought. _No one's mixing, or mingling. Nobody's having any fun at all! It doesn't look like anyone is even eating the hours-devoirs! Why did I let Hal talk me into this? This whole party is a big mistake!_


	2. Default Chapter Title

Ringing In The New Year: Part 2

** **

"So, you're in the smart class at your school? That's so awesome," Hayley smiled up at Malcolm in adoration.

"Oh, I'm not really that smart. I'm just good at math," Malcolm blushed. "What brings you here?"

"My Uncle Craig works with your mom. He really seems to think highly of her," replied Hayley, sipping at the wine that Malcolm had stolen for her.

"Wait a second. Your uncle is Craig?"

"Yeah. Is something wrong?" Hayley's pretty face clouded over with worry.

"No, no, of course not. It's just that you and Craig are very…different from each other," said Malcolm. "Hey, you don't live in Nova Scotia, do you?"

"No silly! I only live a few minutes away from your mom's store," answered Hayley, slipping her hand into Malcolm.

_Yes! _He thought to himself. _I love this girl! She's pretty, and smart, and pretty, and nice, and pretty, and sweet, and pretty! Hayley doesn't even live in Canada! We're totally meant for each other. I'm so happy!_

"Well Craig, it was so nice of you to come," said Lois to her co-worker. 

"Thanks so much for having me. My niece, Hayley, seems to be enjoying herself," Craig mumbled excitedly.

"How come you never mentioned her to me before?"

"I don't usually get to see her that much. She lives in a juvenile delinquent detention facility. Hayley is allowed out tonight because it's a holiday. Unfortunately, we have to send her back tomorrow," explained Craig.

"What did she do to get sent into the facility?" Lois asked.

"She killed her father. I take care of her now. Can I have some more pate?" Craig downed the rest of his wine and immediately reached for more.

"Hayley killed her father?" screeched Lois.

"Uh-huh. Murdered one of her boyfriends too. Quite sad, really." Craig gulped pate hungrily. Lois stared at the pretty girl her son was so obviously smitten with. 

_What am I going to tell Malcolm? _Lois asked herself. _He's going to start wondering why Hayley is never around. I know! I'll say that she's spending the month with her grandparents in Colorado. I'm sure I'll come up with another good excuse after the month is over. _

"So, Jeff, what do you like to do?" Francis asked. Jeff had been good company up until a few minutes. Then he had spotted a pretty girl, and they were now making out on the couch. Needless to say, Jeff didn't respond.

"Well, this is just tons of fun," grumbled Francis. "This party sure is a lot better than hanging out with my friends at Marlin Academy. Life sucks."

Reese and Dewey seemed to be the only ones at the party who were having any fun. This was largely due to the fact that they had managed to consume two bottles of wine.

"You're a grand old flag, you're a high flying flag, and forever the freedom you wave," warbled Reese drunkenly. Dewey ran around his heels pretending to be a puppy.

"OUCH!" a woman shrieked, "Lois, your little boy bit me!"

Lois rushed over and yanked Dewey and Reese away. "Boys, you are in so much trouble!" she hissed.

When the ball at Times Square dropped, Hal was drinking, Lois was sighing, Francis was rolling his eyes, Malcolm and Hayley were gazing into each other's eyes, and Reese and Dewey were locked in their room.

_Wow, _Malcolm thought _tonight hasn't been so bad!_


End file.
